Zloděj mysli
by DanteYotunn
Summary: Rodiče Tess a Collina Kainových zemřeli při vloupání. Tess toho byla svědkem a i po letech ji děsí ta bezmocnost. Pak se ukáže, že jejich smrt možná nebyla náhoda a začnou se oprašovat věci, které měli být schované pořádně hluboko. Všichni ukrýváme tajemství, je jen otázkou... jak dobře jsou schovaná?


_TESS' POV_

 _{flashback:_ _před osmi lety, New York}_

Byla jsem s rodiči v obýváku a dívali jsme se na televizi, kde zrovna dávali novou Mary Poppins. Je až komické, že si pamatuju každý detail filmu, každou repliku, pak ale se vše slilo do rozmazané šmouhy, ze které na mě občas vyskočí zamlžená vzpomínka.

Collinovi bylo tenkrát devatenáct, byl prvním rokem na Stanfordu, a díky tomu nebyl doma. Možná bych měla poděkovat jeho tehdejší přítelkyni, která ho tak sobecky držela o prázdninách od rodiny, a díky tomu mu pravděpodobně nevědomky zachránila život.

Pozorně jsme sledovali film, když v tom se jakoby kouzlem bytem rozlehlo cvaknutí zámku. Všichni jsme bez výjimky zpozorněli, nikdo, kromě Collina klíče neměl. Otec se hned natáhl pro zbraň, která ležela na komodě vedle dveří. Rozkázal nám, abychom se šli schovat a vyšel na chodbu, která vedla ke vchodovým dveřím. Matka výjimečně neprotestovala, popadla mě za ruku a odvlekla mě do ložnice. Rychle se po ní rozhlédla, a když jsme uslyšely z chodby zvuky zápasu, bez rozmýšlení mě strčila do skříně. Pohladila mě po hlavě a dala mi pusu na čelo.

„Ať se stane cokoliv, nezapomeň, že tě s tatínkem oba milujeme," smutně se pousmála a zavřela dveře. Byla mezi nimi ale malá škvíra, kterou bylo nepatrně vidět do pokoje. Viděla jsem matku, jak vytahuje z nočního stolku zbraň. Divila jsem se - ani jsem netušila, že ji má. Najednou jsem spatřila otce, jak ho dva lidé v černém s lyžařskými kuklami na hlavách, a co asi bylo nejdivnější i se slunečními brýlemi, strčili a on spadl na kolena. Matka sklonila zbraň, kterou na ně dosud mířila a sklonila se k otci. Měl rozbitý ret a z nosu mu tekla krev.

„Co chcete?" zeptala se matka, teď už se slzami v očích. Ani jeden jí neodpověděl a beze slov na mé rodiče namířili zbraně. Nemohla jsem tomu uvěřit. Vše se dělo tak rychle. Sledovala jsem to s vykulenýma očima, zadrhl se mi dech. Najednou se ozvaly dva tlumené výstřely a oba mí rodiče se zhroutili na zem. Málem jsem se neudržela a vykřikla jsem, na poslední chvíli jsem se ale vzpamatovala. Věděla jsem, že bych dopadla stejně, pokud by mě tu našli.

Pamatuju si, že se rodiče do poslední chvíle objímali a o to potom vypadalo o to hůř, jak tam tak leželi v náručí toho druhého, s pomalu rostoucí kaluží krve pod jejich těly.

Oba schovali zbraně a začali prohledávat pokoj. Jeden přešel kolem skříně, kde jsem byla schovaná. Ani jsem nedýchala. Bála jsem se, že by mě mohl slyšet a vyděšeně ho sledovala, dokud nebyl dál ode mě. Vše proběhlo v naprosté tichosti. I když se o pár minut později vytratili, tak jsem zůstala stále schovaná. Před očima jsem měla stále těla svých rodičů.

Netušila jsem, jak dlouho jsem v té skříni zůstala schovaná. Až ráno, když přišla uklízečka, mě její výkřik probral ze strnulosti. Slyšela jsem, jak vyděšeně volá policii a pak jsem začala brečet. Asi uslyšela mé vzlyky, protože o chvíli později pomalu otevírala dveře skříně a vyděšeně na mě hleděla.

„Neboj se dítě, už je to v pořádku. Nic se ti nestane," šeptala a natáhla ke mně konejšivě ruce. Vrhla jsem se jí do náruče a ona mě pomalu kolébala, jako velké dítě. Dál mi šeptala uklidňující slova a zůstala se mnou, dokud nedorazila policie. Výslech, stejně jako celý večer, jsem měla v mlze.

Druhý den se pak objevil Collin. Já si ho ale ani nevšímala, celý den jsem zvládla jen zírat na fotografii mých smějících se rodičů, na titulní straně novin, a nad nimi obrovský nápis ohlašující jejich smrt.

BOHATÍ MANŽELÉ KAINOVY NALEZENI MRTVI VE SVÉM BYTĚ.

 _{konec flashbacku_ _}_

 _§_

„Co to říkáš? Rodiče zabil nějakej zloděj. Byla to pitomá loupež." Cítila jsem, jak mě v očích štípají slzy, Jimmy ale nesouhlasně vrtěl hlavou.

„Je mi to líto, Tess. Bylo v tom ale něco jinýho. Bylo tam napsaný, že chybí pár drahých věcí a to je všechno. Zbytek byl začerněnej a v podstatě je celá složka o smrti tvých rodičů jen jeden papír." Lítostivě se na mě podíval. „Myslím to vážně. Díval jsem se i do záznamů v počítačích. Je toho tam skoro ještě míň, než ve spise."

Nelíbilo se mi, že to, co jsem věděla dlouhých osm let, je lež. Nechtěla jsem ani nic jiného, už jsem si zvykala na pravdu, že mí rodiče byli obětí nepovedené loupeže. Byla to pohodlná pravda, které jsem se nechtěla vzdát. „Jimmy já tam ale byla. Byla jsem u toho, když mi ten parchant zabil rodiče. Nemyslíš, že bych nevěděla, když by to bylo něco jinýho?"

Jimmy to ale nevzdával. „Zamysli se. Ukradli v podstatě maličkosti, v ceně pár tisíců dolarů, a nikdy se nenašli. Není po nich žádná stopa, žádnej otisk, nic. Není to divný?"

Vrtěla jsem nevěřícně hlavou. Nechtěla jsem to slyšet. Už tak byl můj život v háji, moji rodiče zemřeli-byli zavražděni před mýma očima, chtěla jsem toho tolik, když jsem už nechtěla, aby se mi to stále připomínalo? Jako by nestačili novináři, kteří mi i po osmi letech ztrpčovali život na každém rohu.

„Je mi to líto Tess," řekl a obejmul mě. Jimmy byl něco jako moje nejlepší kamarádka, až na to že to byl kluk. A díky tomu, že byl gay, jsem se nemusela obávat toho, že by po mě někdy chtěl něco víc. Když jsme na stejné lodi, tak se hádáme nanejvýš o to, kdo dá hezkému klukovi v baru svoje číslo.

Po chvíli jsem mu objetí oplatila a zůstali jsme tak, dokud nás nevyrušil můj bratr svým neurvalým vpádem do pokoje. Věděla jsem, že to vůči němu bylo nefér, řešit vraždu našich rodičů bez něj, ale on tam ten den nebyl. Nevěděl ani zlomek toho, co se tam odehrálo, nebo co jsem cítila. Všechno bylo uzavřené hluboko uvnitř mě. Nesvěřila jsem se mu, protože jsme ho měla až moc ráda a slyšet, že to nebyla „náhodná" vražda, by ho zranilo.

„Nazdar lidi," pozdravil nás a zazubil se.

Rychle jsem si setřela slzy z očí, než si toho stačil všimnout. „Co ty tady?" zeptala jsem se ho a usmála se na něj. Doufala jsem, že nemám červené oči, ale nevypadalo to, že si něčeho všiml.

„Mám dobrou zprávu. Letíme do Evropy!" vykřikl nadšeně.

Popotáhla jsem a zhluboka jsem se nadechla. Nasadila jsem úsměv. „A co tam?"

Káravě se na mě podíval, jak to, že nesdílím jeho nadšení. „Ale no tak Tess. Projev trochu radosti. Je to velkej charitativní večírek, kde bude spousta našich akcionářů a dalších boháčů, co k nám investujou," vysvětlil mi snaživě. Museli jsme se tam oba objevit, už tak se mnoha lidem nelíbilo, že měl někdo tak mladý, jako my, spravovat společnost po našich rodičích, a která nebyla dvakrát malá už před osmi lety. Když ji později Collin dva roky po smrti našich rodičů firmu převzal, a letos jsem získala podíl i já, dost to tam přebudoval.

„Dobře, tak mi o tom pověz víc." Chytla jsem Colinna za ruku a ještě se otočila na Jimmyho. Kývla jsem na něj, věděla jsem, že pochopí - chtěla jsem si s ním promluvit ještě před odjezdem. Vycházeli jsme z pokoje a Collin mi mezitím nadšeně vyprávěl o historii toho města, kde se koná charitativní večírek, já ho ale poslouchala jen napůl ucha. Hlavou se mi honily myšlenky na mé rodiče a na to, že to asi nebude tak jednoduché, jak se zdálo.

§

 _LOKI_

„Tohle potřebujete?" zeptal se Barton doktora a ukázal mu obrázek jakési horniny na tabletu, který byl funkční i přes mírně naprasklou obrazovku. Jak měl tušit, že to není z nějakého pevnějšího materiálu, když si to bral s sebou nahoru do _hnízda_?

Doktor Selvig nadšeně přikývl. „Jo, iridium. Vyskytuje se v meteoritech. Vytváří antiprotony. Je těžký ho sehnat," vysypal ze sebe zapáleně, i přesto na něm začínala být znát únava. Bylo to už několik dní, co mu Loki otevřel oči a on konečně pochopil svůj úkol. Od té doby téměř ani nespal, neustále si musel zapisovat nové nápady, které, teď, když ho už nic nedrželo, se mu sami od sebe objevovaly v hlavě.

Barton přikývl, i když mu polovina toho, co doktor říkal, nedávalo smysl. „Ví S.H.I.E.L.D., že ho potřebujeme?" zeptal se, a pohled mu sjel na blížícího se Lokiho.

„Ode mě ne," zavrtěl hlavou Selvig. Pak uviděl boha a usmál se. „Loki! Ten Teserakt mi otevřel oči. Je v něm víc než vědění. Je v něm… pravda," vydechl s až fanatickým leskem v modře zahalených očích.

Loki se vědoucně ušklíbl. „Já vím. Co ukázal vám, agente?" otočil se s otázkou na černě oděného muže.

„Můj další cíl," odvětil samolibě Hawkeye a nevědomky se dotkl všudypřítomného luku na jeho zádech.

Bůh se pousmál a zahleděl se na agenta. „Co potřebujete?"

Hawkeye se jen lišácky ušklíbl a popošel k černé bedně, na které bylo logo štítu. Musel přiznat, že Loki skutečně uměl dodat jen to nejlepší, lukostřelec mu to pouze oplácel, tím, že pomáhal jejich věci. Jako třeba teď. Dělal tu samou práci už dříve, pro S.H.I.E.L.D., teď jen poznal _pravdu_. „Jen maličkost. Jedno oko."

§

 _TESS' POV_

Collin mi ještě vykládal o nejrůznějších nezajímavostech a tak jsem ho přerušila. „A kam máme teda zamířeno?"

Naštvaně se na mě podíval a pak si zklamaně povzdechl. Věděl, že jsem byla myšlenkami mimo. „Do Stuttgartu," konstatoval suše. „Do Stuttgartu v Německu," dodal, když viděl můj ztracený výraz.


End file.
